poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora
' 'Sora is the main protagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series, as well as a Keyblade wielder. He is an upbeat teenager who may seem simple-minded at times, but is very aware of the importance of his quest. He possesses a strong sense of justice and an unrelenting heart. At times, he is impulsive and quick to anger when defending his friends, but he is always sincere about what he says and does. He has been best friends with Riku and Kairi since he was a small boy. Sora is four during Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, fourteen years old at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, fifteen during the events of Kingdom Hearts II, and sixteen during the events of Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. He lives on Destiny Islands with his best friends Kairi and Riku, and all three of them dream to venture from Destiny Islands to find out what lies beyond. Sora is also the original persona of his own Heartless and Roxas, the source of Xion's memories, and the carrier of Ventus's heart. Trivia *Sora made his first guest appearence in Pooh and Garfield's Halloween Adventure. *Sora guest starred again in ''Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'', Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Road to El Dorado, and ''Pooh's Adventures of Spider Man TV Series''. *Sora will guest star again in Pooh's Adventures of Gargoyles, Winnie the Pooh Meets Tron, Pooh's Adventures of Godzilla vs. Biollante, Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin, Pooh's Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, Pooh's Adventures of Finding Nemo, Pooh's Adventures of Unwrapped: Walt Disney World, Pooh's Adventures of Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel and ''Pooh's Adventures of Nadia: Secret of the Blue Water''. *Sora will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts. *Sora will make his first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film in Bloom Meets Mary Poppins. *Sora is Having his Adventure Series and Team (Ally Dawson, Austin Moon, Donald Duck, Goofy and More) Which TheAngryPepe Made His First Episode of Sora's Adventures in Spring of 2011. *Sora is one of the team members in Fullmetal Alchemist Adventure Series . *Sora, along with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy, will join Winnie the Pooh and his team in Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds. Gallery Data-Sora_KHREC.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts) 228px-Sora (Scan) KH3D.png|Sora (Dream Drop Distance) Lion Form CG.png|Lion Sora Category:Characters Category:HEROES Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Simba's Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Leaders Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Martial Artists Category:Narrators Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Sora's Adventure Team Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Honorary Members Category:Singing characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Adventure films Category:Wise Characters Category:Childhood Friends Category:In-Love Characters Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pooh, Franklin and Arthur's Team members Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members